Mating Season
by psychegloom
Summary: Squad Twelve has done it again...just read it, it'll make you giggle. Can't think of a good summary right now.


A/N: So Im'm proceeding with the oneshots. I got this idea from that song "Discovery Channel" by Bloodhound, I recommend listening to it it's awesome, and also from a couple of Inuyasha fanfics I've read, so yea, it's inspired by all of that.

* * *

_**You and me baby we ain't nothin' but mammals**_

_**So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel**_

_**Do it again now**_

_**You and me baby we ain't nothin' but mammals**_

_**So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel**_

_**Gettin' horny now**_

"How odd…"

_**Love, the kind you clean up With a mop and bucket**_

_**Like the lost catacombs of Egypt**_

_**Only God knows where we stuck it**_

_**Hieroglyphics? Let me be pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas**_

"What…? Oi, Ichigo, what does this guy mean by 'let's do it like they do on the discovery channel'?" Asked Rukia confused as she took off the headphones. She was sitting on Ichigo's bed while Ichigo was by his desk doing his homework.

"What?" Asked Ichigo surprised and red in the face as he turned to look at her.

"This song by Bloodhound Gang, what does it mean? Do what like on the Discovery Channel?"

"Oh, I don't know, it's Keigo's iPod the pervert listens to all kinds of perverted things," sighed Ichigo turning back to his homework.

"Hmm…" said Rukia browsing through more of the songs, "I am not a whore, fuck the pain away, fuck on cocaine, like a virgin…" she stopped suddenly when her Hollow cell phone went off. She opened it and saw it wasn't actually a Hollow alert, but rather an alarm she had set for herself.

"I almost forgot, there's a Lieutenant's meeting today, if I don't go Ukitake-taicho will be very upset with me," said Rukia, "I should go."

"Wait, I'm coming with you," said Ichigo putting his book away and getting up.

"Why?"

"Kenpachi wants a rematch, the bastard thinks I "got lucky" when we last sparred, the quicker I get it over with the better."

"Suit yourself." Ichigo grabbed a protesting Kon, took the mod pill out of the stuffed animal and swallowed it, successfully exiting his body.

"You know what to do," said Ichigo to Kon; Kon nodded.

"Let's go," said Rukia; they opened up a soul gate and went through it.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Asked Ichigo looking over at Rukia, they were both standing in the outskirts of Sereitei.

"Something feels…odd," said Rukia suspiciously looking down at Sereitei. There was a strange shift in the wind, and she felt her senses triple in sharpness. She scanned the streets to find them all empty, only a few male shinigami roaming here and there.

"Really? I don't feel anything," said Ichigo.

"Well, we have three hours before the meeting starts, I'm gonna go to the river for a while, the sunsets look awesome from there, you can go spar with Kenpachi if you want," said Rukia turning to look at Ichigo; there was something strange about him too, his brown eyes had turned a feral amber, and appeared dangerous and piercing.

"I'll go with you, I've come to soul society a lot, but never stopped to check out its sights," said Ichigo, his intense look on her not wavering. Rukia looked at him suspiciously. What exactly was wrong with Ichigo? His look was like that of a predator's. Rukia shook the thought away quickly, Ichigo was her friend, had been for two years now, and not once had he hurt her, on the contrary, he had saved her so many times she'd lost count.

"Yeah, okay," she said smiling; they shunpoed their way to the river and were there in five minutes.

* * *

"I love this place, I used to train here with Kaien-dono, the calm environment always helped me relax enough to meditate," sighed Rukia sitting down on the soft grass; Ichigo took a seat next to her.

"Yea, it really is, quite the sight," said Ichigo gazing at her; Rukia felt suspicious again; she ignored it and looked away, throwing pebbles in the lake.

"Rukia, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Said Ichigo holding her hand; Rukia gasped surprised, but then smiled at him.

"Is this some joke Kurosaki?"

"No, it's not," he said scooting closer to her, enough so that they were side by side and touching, "I know I've never told you this before, but when the light hits you like this…you look like an angel," he said taking her stubborn bang and combing it behind her ear; he left his hand on her cheek.

"I…Ichigo," she whispered looking into his amber eyes, she felt his face draw closer, and she closed her eyes. His lips touched hers with tenderness, gently working them apart until she kissed him back. This was a dream come true. How long had she dreamed of this moment? Right, ever since she met him. Ichigo Kurosaki was here, and he was actually kissing her.

Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her closer. His tongue entered her mouth to initiate a spar with hers, screw Kenpachi, this battle was more important. She ran her fingers threw his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She gave his bottom lip a gentle bite. His hands caressed her arms and stomach. She ran her hands through his hair. He ran a hand over her womanhood. She pulled away.

"I…Ichigo, not that," she blushed looking away as she tried to regain her breath. But he ignored her and pinned her to the ground. He hovered over her, caging her completely, and with one of his hands clasped one of her breasts.

"N-no…Ichigo…stop," she moaned as he positioned himself in between her legs, grinding against her as his tongue lathered her neck.

"You're taking this too far," whimpered Rukia pushing him away a bit in an attempt to regain control of he treacherous body. He ground harder against her, making her moan. His lips trailed down to her chest, and he kissed along her collarbone while his hands reached for her obi. As soon as she felt the sash loosen, Rukia's eyes shot open and she managed enough self control to pull him away.

"No! Stop it!" She yelled standing up; Ichigo was down on his knees, he stood up and looked at her. Rukia stilled at what she saw in Ichigo's eyes. Pure desire, uncontrollable lust, he didn't even look human anymore, he was salivating like an animal, his gaze fierce, and his hands flexing as he licked his lips.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" She asked taking backwards steps away from him; he didn't answer instead he stalked closer to her.

"Ichigo what the fuck is happening to you?!" But he ignored her again, and this time pounced on her, making her fall on her back, his large body lying over her small one.

"Ichigo no! Please…stop!" She screamed as he attacked her neck and his hands immediately went to work on undoing her robes. "Please don't do this!" She screamed on the verge of tears. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. _Someone help me please…_

"Nii-sama!" She screamed in her pathetic attempts to push Ichigo away.

"Scatter." She felt him stop above her; a moment later his weight was lifted from her. She opened her eyes and saw Byakuya standing next to her. Immediately she tied her robes, and instinctively went to hide behind Byakuya. She opened her eyes to look back at Ichigo, and saw that he was bloodied on the floor; Yoruichi, Soi Fon, and Ukitake were also there.

"Ichigo!" She rushed to him immediately to make sure his injuries were not too severe.

"He'll be fine, we needed to get him off of you. His libido will come back when he wakes, so don't get too close," said Yoruichi; Rukia immediately pulled away and stood up.

"What's going on? Ichigo would never do something like that," said Rukia. Ukitake lifted a finger in the air and opened his mouth to speak, but at a loss for words put his finger back down and closed his mouth.

"Kuchiki-san, something has…happened," said Soi Fon; she blushed and didn't go on.

"So basically Mayuri was working on a project, the project consisted of a formula that could give a soul reaper heightened senses, like hearing, sight, speed, reflexes, smell…unfortunately, other, senses came included in the package."

"Like what?" Asked Rukia.

"Mayuri was using canine and feline genes to create this formula. There was a fire in the lab, and the liquid formula evaporated into the air, spreading all over the Sereitei. The problem? It's Spring in Sereitei, and apparently mating season for the animal world."

"What?!" Asked Rukia surprised.

"The greater percentage of the shinigami population has gone into heat. There are serial rapists on the loose, one of them being the testosterone-driven Zaraki Kenpachi," said Ukitake; Rukia yelped and hid behind Byakuya again.

"So then, everyone has been infected? How did Ichigo get infected?"

"Well it happened just this afternoon, some of the particles are still floating around, meaning that you and Ichigo were also infected."

"I can't stay here, if I stay I'll be in deep trouble."

"Why?" Asked Yoruichi; Soi Fon sniffed the air and looked over at Yoruichi.

"Oh my…you're ovulating?! Well _you're _screwed, literally," said Yoruichi laughing at her own joke.

"So…then…how come you and Nii-sama weren't infected?" Asked Rukia changing the subject.

"We were," said Ukitake with a sheepish smile on his face, "but being captains we have a better sense of self control, the only captains that have lost control are Zaraki Kenpachi, and Hitsugaya; we're keeping Kyoraku under surveillance just in case he gets the urge to mate with Nanao."

"What about everyone else? The lieutenants?"

"Oh they're far gone," scoffed Ukitake, "we had to incarcerated most of the male lieutenants and seated officials actually, since they are powerful and, needy, they would be a danger to all the other shinigami women. Hisagi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Abarai have already caused quite a ruckus, the wild ones were Abarai and Hisagi, ten women each," said Ukitake; Rukia gasped.

"The dangerous one is Kenpachi though, twenty-five women and counting," said Yoruichi.

"That's why we're patrolling all of Sereitei, to find him and put him away," said Ukitake, "we'll have to incarcerate this one too," said Ukitake looking at Ichigo, "but don't worry-Kuchiki-san, we'll search all of Sereitei for the dangerous ones," said Ukitake optimistically.

"Thank you Ukitake-taicho," said Rukia drawing closer to him, but he held a hand to her to keep her away, "I wouldn't get too close."

"Oh, right, I'm sorry," she said embarrassed.

"Rukia, can I speak to you a moment?" Asked Yoruichi.

"Sure," said Rukia; she and Yoruichi walked away from the others.

"All the girls are staying at Mayuri's place tonight, it's safe there, Mayuri castrated himself ages ago when Urahara was still captain, and his laboratory has high tech security, you should stay there," said Yoruichi.

"Why did you pull me away to tell me that?" Asked Rukia confused.

"I'm very suspicious of Ukitake right now, I don't think he has as much self control as he says he does, you know, he was quite the womanizer when he was younger, old habits die hard; I didn't want him to hear where the girls are staying."

"Oh," said Rukia turning to look at Ukitake who was conversing with Byakuya and Soi Fon.

"So will you be staying with the other girls?"

"I don't know, I was thinking of staying at the Kuchiki Estate, all the men there are too old for that, and Nii-sama could protect me, I feel safer with him," said Rukia.

"Well I guess that could work too, since Byakuya has more self control than a Buddhist monk, and lately I'm starting to think his wife's death has left him seeking the charms of the other sex…" said Yoruichi thoughtfully.

"Nii-sama is not gay!" whispered Rukia outraged.

"That's what they said about Yumichika, and he's mounting men during mating season," said Yoruichi, "anyway, Ukitake, Soi, and I are gonna go look for Kenpachi. As soon as you get home lock all your doors, Byakuya is strong, but he won't be able to protect you if hoards of shinigami attack at the same time, Soi was right, you reek of heat."

"That's not true," said Rukia turning red; Yoruichi laughed and patted her head; then they both walked back to where the others were.

"Well, we're gonna go, take good care of Kuchiki-san Bya-kun," said Ukitake; Byakuya nodded with indifference; then the others shunpoed away taking an unconscious Ichigo with them.

"Let's go," said Byakuya; he shunpoed off to the manor, and Rukia followed after him.

* * *

When they arrived, Byakuya stepped through the doors first, making sure the coast was clear of any perverts. He walked her to her room and searched the room for any intruders, when he found nothing out of the ordinary, he walked out of her room.

"Close and lock your windows and door. I will be keeping watch, if you see or hear anything out of the ordinary call for me," said Byakuya stoically, though she could tell there was a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes Nii-sama," said Rukia nodding; as soon as he walked off into the hall, she closed the door of her room and locked it. Rukia sighed and looked around her very familiar room. She felt safe here. She removed her robes, and put on her purple sleeping yukata. She sat on her futon, then looked down at herself, curiously she sniffed the air around her; she found there was a strange smell that she had never detected before, perhaps it was because she never had canine senses in the past. She sniffed some more and came to realize that Yoruichi was right, if that was the smell of being in heat then she completely reeked of it.

She double checked to make sure everything was locked, then stood in front of her mirror to examine herself. She noticed subtle differences that she never noticed before with her normal human senses. Her skin was a little more pale than usual, her lips and cheeks a little more flushed, her hair seemed shinier, and her eyes were a little darker, not to mention that her features seemed a little more symmetrical. She had no idea the body changed when the woman was ovulating, she looked at herself in the mirror fascinated, what a discovery.

After brushing her teeth she went to lie on her futon; she looked around the room one last time to make sure it was safe. When everything seemed okay, she turned over to the candle and blew it out.

* * *

That scent…she knew that scent, that wonderful familiar scent was everywhere, it was engulfing her senses. Rukia's eyes opened slowly. The wonderful scent…where was it coming from? She had to know. Her mouth salivated as she sniffed the air, her body felt oddly ticklish, and very sensitive to the touch.

She sat up slowly; it was dark she couldn't see anything. But that scent, it was inside her room, that much she knew. Rukia grabbed a match and turned to her side to light the candle; when she turned forward again she gasped in shock.

"W-what…?

"Why are you so surprised to see me?"

"Nii-sama, what are you doing in my room?" Asked Rukia trying to calm herself, it was her nii-sama, surely he was only here to check on her and make sure she was all right.

"I came to see you, Rukia," he dragged out her name sensually, like it was the most beautiful word in the world.

"What did you need to see me about?" She asked standing off her futon and faking a calm she didn't feel.

"Let's not be coy Rukia, you know exactly why I am here."

"I-I do?" She asked taking steps backwards as he took steps forward.

"To put it simply, I am here to mate you."

"What?! But you said…you and Ukitake said…"

"We lied," he said getting closer to her, now only a couple of feet away.

"Tell me Rukia, how much do you know about canines?"

"W-well not much nii-sama I never saw the need to-"

"Do, not, call me, nii-sama," he said very seriously, his glare deadly; Rukia gulped.

"Dear imouto-chan, have you ever heard the term, Alpha, when referring to wolves?" Rukia couldn't speak; she shook her head no.

"Do you know what separates the Alpha males from the pups?" He asked drawing closer to her; she shook her head no and took more steps back until her back touched the wall.

"Pups are rash, they are young, naïve, rush into things-"

"I-Ichigo would be a pup?" She asked frightened, managing to get the words out of her mouth.

"Yes, Ichigo would be a pup, as would Renji…" he said; he was now right in front of her, "Kenpachi for example, what would he be?" He asked whispering in her ear.

"An alpha?" Asked Rukia, her voice shaky with fright; Byakuya pulled away from her and shook his head.

"Kenpachi would be what you could call a…beta male, an accomplice so to speak, but, he does not possess the characteristics of an Alpha male, he is not strategic, intelligent, deceptive…he cannot control his urges long enough to accomplish a goal," said Byakuya running a finger down her neck; Rukia gasped.

"So then, Rukia, who do you think would be an example of an Alpha?" He whispered in her ear.

"Nii-sama?"

"Yes, very good, of curse other examples would be captain Ukitake, who should be taking Soi Fon as his mate right now, old man Yama probably fits in there too, I doubt the old man wanted to be left alone with captain Unohana to discuss what to do with the incarcerated males," said Byakuya; Rukia gasped in horror.

"Yes imouto-chan, you should have stayed with Mayuri after all, perhaps then you would have kept your innocence in tact."

Rukia pushed him away and tried to dash out of there, but he grabbed her by the arm and tossed her on the futon, climbing on top of her quickly. He looked down at her, violet eyes wide, chest heaving with horror, dark hair splayed out on the bed, rosy cheeks, and red tinted lips.

"Do not be so frightened Rukia, you did choose me after all."

"Ch-choose you?"

"Yes, you seem to forget, you are also in heat, your egg is begging to be fertilized, and you chose me to do it."

"But h-"

"Since you arrived, you haven't left my side; you refused to leave to a safer place…all to stay with me."

"Th-that's because I felt safer with you nii-sama, that doesn't mean-"

"That is exactly what it means. In the canine world, females mate with the Alpha they feel safest with, the one they feel can protect them best," he said burying his face in the crook of her neck to take in her scent; as soon as his scent reached her nostrils she felt her body grow warmer.

"I can tell you feel it Rukia, even as you struggle against me, I can smell your arousal when you're next to me…and it's driving me insane," he said running a finger down to her womanhood; he teased her clit through the fabric of her underwear, and she moaned as her back arched off the bed.

"See how responsive you are to me? You were not this responsive to Kurosaki now were you?" He mumbled against the skin of her neck; Rukia couldn't say anything, her body was aching, and she felt so warm.

"Now stop the silly games and submit to me," he said untying her yukata. Rukia's mind was screaming at her to push him away, but unlike with Ichigo, she couldn't control her body, it wouldn't listen to her, it was like he had complete control over it.

She closed her eyes, and she felt the silky fabric of the yukata sliding off her body. The cool air hit her, and she opened her eyes. Byakuya was staring down at her, his gray eyes hooded and dark, holding even more intensity than Ichigo's. In the blink of an eye, his lips were on her skin, leaving a path of fire. She couldn't contain the moan that came out of her mouth when his mouth latched on to one of her breasts and suckled it. She became responsive at this point, and ran her hands through his long raven locks. Byakuya growled in satisfaction, it was an inhuman growl, sounding more like a wolf's. He licked the tips of her swollen nipples, then ran his tongue down her body, leaving goose bumps in his wake. He dipped his tongue in her bellybutton, then rolled it over to one of her hips, where he traced down the junction of her hip and thigh.

He stopped suddenly, and parted her legs; Rukia felt his hot breath hitting her swollen womanhood. He took a long sniff, then licked along the entire length of her opening. Rukia screamed, her body was overwhelmed with many different sensations, she never imagined she could feel like this. Byakuya continued to lick her, parting her feminine folds.

Rukia could feel something building up in her lower belly, a pressure that she needed to relieve. Her hips began to buck upwards, so much that Byakuya had to keep her hips down with his hands. She was very close, he could feel it, so he pulled away.

Rukia whimpered at the loss of contact; she couldn't help the pout the formed on her lips. Byakuya smirked at this, then removed his own yukata. Rukia opened her eyes, and was shocked to see him naked above her. Her eyes strayed down to his manhood, and Byakuya could tell she became frightened. He positioned himself between her legs and lowered his mouth to her neck, nipping it playfully in an attempt to relax her.

"I'll be careful," he whispered in her ear, then sprinkled kisses all over her face. Then he did something he hadn't done before, he kissed her on the lips, the kiss was gentle, reassuring, he coxed her lips open and indulged in her mouth.

His hand came down to her womanhood, and he traced her folds with his fingers. When he felt she was relaxed enough, he positioned the head of his cock at her entrance, he pushed in a little, enough so that she knew his intentions and enough so she could stop him is she so wished. She flinched a bit, but then relaxed again, letting Byakuya know she was okay. He wrapped his arms around her, and with one powerful thrust broke through her barrier and sheathed himself completely inside of her. Rukia groaned, she clasped the bed sheets trying to relieve her pain; when that wouldn't do, she tried pushing him off of her; Byakuya's teeth latched on to her shoulder to keep her in place.

"Please take it out it hurts!" She begged, but Byakuya remained in place, one of his hands came down to her hip to caress it gently.

"Shh…it's okay," he cooed in her ear, "the pain will go away," he sprinkled more kisses to her neck. He covered her in kisses until he felt her relax; then he proceeded to move inside of her.

Rukia flinched when Byakuya pulled out only to slam back into her. It was painful the first couple of times, but then she began to adjust. She closed her eyes in an attempt to clear her mind of the pain; the room was very silent, the only sounds to be heard were Byakuya's heavy breathing, he occasional gasps, and the slamming of skin against skin. He bought his hand down to her womanhood, and teased her clit with his fingers; Rukia's back arched at this.

With the help of Byakuya's fingertips, Rukia began to feel more pleasure, it was subtle at first, but after a while the same pressure as before began building up in her lower belly. Rukia rocked her hips against his, aiding him in his efforts, driving him deeper with every thrust. Byakuya swayed his head back in pleasure, thoroughly pleased with her submission.

"M-more, please…nii…nii…Byakuya!" Rukia came with a scream; shortly after she heard Byakuya grunt, and felt his warm seed shoot inside of her.

Byakuya remained limp on top of her, his head resting in the valley between her breasts. Rukia brought a hand to his head and ran her fingers through his hair, soothing him. After a couple of minutes of her gentle soothing, Byakuya slipped out of her and lied next to her, gathering her in his arms; she nuzzled his neck, and he kissed her forehead.

"This will change everything between us," she said after a moment of silence, once they had time to register everything that happened more rationally.

"I know."

"What will happen once this epidemic fades away?"

"I do not know, but for now you're mine," he said kissing her forehead again; he drifted to sleep.

"I'm afraid about tomorrow," but he didn't get to hear.

* * *

Captain Ukitake awoke with a massive headache, he was out in the woods, and the sun was beginning to show its first rays. He looked over to the floor to see Yoruichi and Soi Fon nude under a pile of rags.

"So much for mating heh?" He said to himself, apparently the two women found each other more attractive than the Alpha male in front of them. A part of him was glad nothing happened though, at least he didn't have to deal with the guilt of the aftermath. And speaking of aftermath, he knew exactly what must have transpired between the two Kuchikis, Byakuya had told him his plans, and he allowed it. He should probably go over there to ease some of the tension.

Ukitake arrived to the Kuchiki manor and made his way inside, it seemed the guards still weren't here, Byakuya hadn't released them from their binding spells yet, how odd. He made his way to Rukia's room, he was outside the door, when he heard a giggle form inside. Very discreetly, he peeked inside, and was pleasantly surprised with what he saw.

Rukia was sitting in the middle of the futon, wrapped in bed sheets, and Byakuya was sitting by her side in his hakama pants, feeding her little pieces of fruit in the mouth with his hand. Once she finished, he kissed her nose and assisted her in drinking some orange juice.

Ukitake left the two alone and left the Kuchiki manor. He was glad this turned out well after all…not that he doubted his judgment for a second, even if consumed by animal instincts.


End file.
